Errors/Ben 10: Alien Force
Episodes ''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 *In several scenes, Humungousaur has fangs. *In one scene, Gwen didn't have her stockings. *In one scene, Humungousaur's Omnitrix symbol was gold instead of silver. B10R2 (360).png|Teeth error B10R2 (400).png|Stocking error B10R2 (520).png|Golden rim Everybody Talks About the Weather *Gwen wasn't wearing stockings when she was tracking Alan. *When Alan tries to become an alien in the ice building, his Plumber Badge is seen on his chest for a split second although Sheriff Mason took his Plumber Badge. But when he reverts to his human form, the Plumber Badge is gone. *When Alan breaks out of the cell he has his Plumber Badge on his chest, but it was sitting on the desk where Officer Wells was sleeping. *When Gwen tells Ben and Kevin about the hole in the ice building, her stockings are missing for one scene. ETAtW (104).png|No stockings ETAtW (114).png|Badge error ETAtW (131).png|Badge error ETAtW (141).png|No stockings Kevin's Big Score *When Ben looks at the photo, Ben's jacket stripes are gone. *During Big Chill's pursuit of Kevin, Kevin uses the same button to activate all the Rust Bucket's mechanisms. *When Kevin falls off a cliff, there is no fan in the Rust Bucket. *In one scene, Ben's jacket stripe is painted wrong. *When Ben and Kevin are quarreling, Ben's jacket stripes are gone. *In one scene, Argit's spike turns green. *In the scene when Ben wakes up after being tranquilized and stretches, the Omnitrix is missing from his wrist. *In one scene, Ben's jacket stripes are gone. *Big Chill turned invisible in this episode, which, according to Dwayne McDuffie, was just an error. KBS (46).png|No stripes KBS (124).png|No fan KBS (164).png|Stripe error KBS (190).png|Fan KBS (218).png|Stripes error KBS (335).png|Green spike KBS (338).png|No Omnitrix Ben's jacket stripes error 010.png|Ben's jacket stripes are gone All That Glitters *The first time we see Michael's house, he has a large fountain in his front yard. The second time we see it, the fountain is gone. *During the talk with Michael, Ben's jacket stripes disappear several times. *In one scene, Trina has no socks. ATG (1).png|Fountain ATG (204).png|No fountain ATG (174).png|No stripes ATG (199).png|No socks Max Out *When Ben turned into Jetray and said his name, Jetray's mouth was closed. MO (508).png|Mouth closed Pier Pressure *When Brainstorm turns back to Ben, the flash was white instead of green. PPr (362).png|White flash What Are Little Girls Made Of? *When Gwen is getting up from throwing a rock into the water, Gwen's leg and arm are shown in front of Ben's head, when he is in front of her. *In several scenes, Ben does not have the Omnitrix on his wrist. *In a picture of young Ben and Gwen in a room, **The Omnitrix is on Ben's right wrist. **The two bands that run around the Omnitrix are also green instead of white. *When Verdona dances, there are no dishes on the table. *In one scene, Spidermonkey lacks an arm. WALGMO (47).png|Gwen error WALGMO (76).png|No Omnitrix WALGMO (231).png|Omnitrix error WALGMO (357).png|No dishes WALGMO (467).png|Missing arm The Gauntlet *When Jetray's hologram is shown for the second time, he is an upward flying position. TG (236).png|Hologram error Paradox *In one scene, one Paradox has a black shirt. *﻿When Humungousaur stops Hugo from being pulled into the vortex, he grabs his leg. In the next shot, he is seen holding him by the lab coat, and in the shot after that he is holding his leg again. *When Kevin finds the new version of his car, he says that it was 'factory new from 30 years ago' and the note from Paradox said his car would explode if it came into contact with anything from 1976. This means that the car was made in 1976 and that the episode takes place in 2006; however, 'Ultimate Alien' and 'Omniverse' is confirmed to take place in 2012 (meaning 'Alien Force' really takes place in 2011). PX (375).png|Shirt error PX (488).png|Lab coat Be-Knighted *When the Dragon is shot by the jets and starts falling, he lacks his translator. *When Kevin talks to Ben in the car, part of his sclera is of the same color as his skin. *After Ben transforms into Spidermonkey, his shoulders are dark blue. *When Spidermonkey shoots his webbing, his tail flashes with a blue light. *When Ben was talking to the Dragon, his jacket had an error in the color of its right sleeve stripe. *In one scene, Gwen didn't have her stockings. *In one scene, Gwen's eyes are light green. BK (171).png|Missing translator BK (292).png|Eye error BK (311).png|Shoulder error BK (333).png|Tail light BK (399).png|Stripes error Error Gwen clothes.png|No stockings BK (501).png|Eyes error Plumbers' Helpers *Ben states that neither him or Gwen know how to drive, although in ''Paradox, he states that Max taught him how to. *On the first image Gwen is shown too tall and far from Ben and Kevin. In the same scene, Ben and Kevin were looking at Gwen. *In the next image Gwen is closer to Ben and Kevin, but the cuffs on her sleeves are blue instead of white. Also, in the same scene, Ben was drawn at a different angle, Gwen's pose was slightly changed, and all three of them were looking at Manny and Helen as if facing them. *In one scene, Manny's back is drawn incorrectly. *When Ben gives back Helen the database, the Galvanic Mechamorph looks like Upgrade. PsH (146).png|Tall Gwen PsH (164).png|Blue sleeves PsH (499).png|Back error PsH (564).png|Galvanic Mechamorph error ''X = Ben + 2 *In some scenes, Milleous' face is colored differently. *In one scene, the Omnitrix symbol is missing from Alien X's body. *When the team runs into Milleous and Raff, the background between Kevin's hair is white. *In one scene, the mark on Kevin was black. *When Swampfire defeated the Incurseans, his face was red. XB2 (23).png|Face error XB2 (215).png|Missing Omnitrix XB2 (428).png|Hair error XB2 (429).png|Black mark XB2 (576).png|Red face Darkstar Rising *For a short time, when Gilhil was talking to Kevin, the red button on his suit disappeared. DR (175).png|Missing button Alone Together *During the time on Turrawuste, Ben was noticeably taller than normal. *In one scene, the Omnitrix's colors are inverted. AT (339).png|Omnitrix error Good Copy, Bad Copy *In one scene, Gwen had red eyes. *When Albedo dodged Goop's attack, Albedo's stripes on his right shoulder are black. *Both Big Chill and Brainstorm opened their mouths. *In one scene, Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist rather than the left. *In another scene, when Albedo is first seen in his cell, his shirt is black. Then in another, it turns white. GCBC (339).png|Black stripes GCBC (388).png|Opened mouth GCBC (425).png|Opened mouth GCBC (496).png|Omnitrix error GCBC (589).png|Shirt error Save the Last Dance *Big Chill is seen pushing the order button at the Burger Shack multiple times. The waitress comes out soon with his order, before being scared away. However, Big Chill never spoke into the speaker, and only pushed the button. *When Big Chill turns away from the metal Burger Shack mascot's statue before flying away, the mascot is no longer visible (even though at the angle shown, it should have been). *When Big Chill was leaving after drinking the molten metal, his Omnitrix symbol was sideways. *When Big Chill drinks the molten metal his teeth do not separate but the liquid gushes in rapidly. StLD (136).png|Big Chill doesn't talk StLD (171).png|The mascot is gone StLD (317).png|Teeth don't separate StLD (319).png|Omnitrix error Undercover *In one scene, Swampfire's eyes were all green. *In one scene, Ben doesn't have the 10 on his jacket. *Big Chill was listed in the ending credits instead of Swampfire. UC (53).png|Eyes error UC (63).png|Emblem error Pet Project *In one scene, Jetray misses his stripes. *When Ship transforms back, Swampfire's face is green. PP (199).png|Missing stripes PP (472).png|Green face Grounded *Although it is mentioned in ''Good Copy, Bad Copy that Ben's left eye twitches when he lies, it does not twitch when he lies to his parents about fighting the Highbreed. *In one scene, Gwen's sleeves are all blue. *When Gwen calls Echo Echo, her nose is missing. *When Kevin is facing the Highbreed for the second time, some of the black patterns are missing from the Highbreed's shoulders. Grounded (137).png|Sleeve error Grounded (176).png|Nose error Grounded (273).png|Shoulder error ''Voided *When Ben was in his room talking to Gwen about his doll house, his hair color changes. *In one scene, the colors of the 10 on Ben's jacket were inverted. *In one scene, all four of Manny's hands are there. *Chromastone's lasers are green instead of multi-colored. *Brainstorm's lightning is blue instead of yellow. Voided (12).png|Dark hair Voided (118).png|Emblem error Voided (177).png|All four hands Voided (514).png|Green beams Voided (561).png|Blue lightning Inside Man *When Kevin absorbs the truck, he gets coated with stone. IM (281).png|Wrong material Birds of a Feather *When Goop and Simian dodge the cops' shots, Goop's Omnitrix symbol is missing. *Simian called his planet Arachna. *When Big Chill unfolds his wings, his chest and stomach are black. *The Highbreed has six eyes in one scene. BoaF (194).png|No Omnitrix BoaF (456).png|Black torso BoaF (604).png|Six eyes Unearthed *When Kevin runs towards Tiny, his left eye is all white. *After Echo Echo transforms back, Ben's skin was white around his left eye. UE (119).png|White eye UE (348).png|Eye error War of the Worlds: Part 1 *When Professor Paradox teleports himself, Gwen, and Kevin, he also seems to have taken Azmuth despite him wanting to talk to Ben. *Before turning into Cannonbolt, Ben is facing his ragtag army, but after the transformation, he's facing away from them. *Just after Cannonbolt's transformation Gwen is not wearing her stockings. *When DNAliens surround Professor Paradox, Azmuth is next to him. But after he stops time, Azmuth is gone. Then, Azmuth is shown running. *When Cannonbolt was reverting the DNAliens back to normal, his back was white instead of yellow. WotW1 (86).png|Paradox teleports Azmuth WotW1 (295).png|Opposite direction WotW1 (296).png|No stockings WotW1 (387).png|Azmuth is gone WotW1 (495).png|Back error War of the Worlds: Part 2 *Brainstorm's vomit originally had the color of his brain. *Brainstorm vomits on Azmuth, but in the next scene, Azmuth is no longer covered in vomit. *At the end of the episode, after the Omnitrix reboot, Ben said "Aw man, I don't recognize any of these guys!", making it sound like he had unlocked a whole new set of aliens. However, he only had unlocked Lodestar. Also, no holograms were shown, so Ben wouldn't see any aliens. WotW2 (471).png|Purple vomit WotW2 (479).png|Vomit is gone WotW2 (718).png|No holograms Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 *After Gwen washed off the acid from Kevin's face, his arms turned back to metal. *After Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent, the he was brighter than usual. *When Max calls Ben, Cooper is shown injured, even though he didn't get hurt in the fight. *While Azmuth was talking to Ben through the Omnitrix before the hack, It's faceplate is like the original Omnitrix's faceplate. Also, It had grey colors. VoV1 (165).png|No metal VoV1 (286).png|Bright colors VoV1 (496).png|Cooper didn't get injured VoV1 (538).png|Faceplate error Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *After Kevin shouted at Ben, Ben's Omnitrix's colors were reversed. *When Ben is about to transform into Brainstorm, his hand isn't on the spider web. *Brainstorm's lightning is blue instead of yellow. *When Ben is captured by Goop and activates the Omnitrix, Goop's body stretches farther than it should have, extending with the hologram instead of just the dial. *When Vilgax first hit Jetray in the fountain, his lips were green. *When Ben transformed from Big Chill to Humungousaur (being in his largest form), Vilgax was about the size of Humungousaur's head, but in the next scene Vilgax was about a half of Humungousaur's size. *After Vilgax shot Humungousaur, his design was reversed. *Before Chromastone blasted Vilgax, his eye was different. *When Vilgax was changing his sword into crystal form his torso was red instead of black. *When Diamondhead was shooting his diamond projectiles the third time, Vilgax's appearance is reversed. *When Diamondhead shot diamonds the first time, he only has three fingers instead of four. *When Diamondhead used the three big shards, His eyes were wrongly placed. *When Ben told Vilgax to leave, there were diamond remains behind him. In the next shot, there was nothing behind him, after which, the remains reappeared. *When Ben wasn't sure what happened to Chromastone, the sides of the Omnitrix were pasted and reversed in color. VoV2 (59).png|Reversed colors VoV2 (190).png|Web error VoV2 (200).png|Blue lightning VoV2 (286).png|Goop stretches with the hologram VoV2 (421).png|Green lips VoV2 (464).png|Size difference VoV2 (478).png|Size error VoV2 (472).png|Reversed design VoV2 (512).png|Eye error VoV2 (524).png|Red torso VoV2 (576).png|Finger error VoV2 (578).png|Reversed design VoV2 (597).png|Eye error VoV2 (623).png|No diamonds VoV2 (626).png|Reversed colors Inferno *The Holo-Viewer turns green in a scene. *In one scene, Vulkanus didn't have his drill arm. *Gwen's shield was cracking, but appears completely intact in the next scene. *When Vulkanus speeds up the countdown, Spidermonkey's chest is light blue. *When Ben turned into Jetray, it showed the transformation sequence of Humungousaur, the alien form Ben had chosen. Inferno (161).png|Green holoviewer Inferno (314).png|Regular hand Inferno (371).png|Cracked shield Inferno (440).png|Light blue chest Inferno (441).png|Light blue chest Inferno (472).png|Humungousaur transformation Simple *When Spidermonkey swings around the pole, the end of his tail is cut off. *When Kevin gives Argit the red guns, most of his face is rock. *Even though, the Red Leader used his monocle to strengthen the flashlight's light, he still had one on his face. *After the statue collapsed, Way Big had sky blue eyes. *When Gwen tells Kevin to grab her hand, she is actually shot. *After the team leaves the planet Kevin has less black around his eyes. Simple (175).png|Tail error Simple (214).png|Face error Simple (431).png|Two monocles Simple (482).png|Eyes error Simple (552).png|Gwen is shot Simple (563).png|Eyes error Vreedle, Vreedle *When Echo Echo screams "Wall of Sound!", the DVD's closed captioning says "One, two, three!". *When Ben, Kevin and Baz-El land, Gwen's mana forcefield surrounding the Vreedle Brothers isn't there. When the door opens, it re-appears. VV (449).png|No mana shield Singlehanded *When the boys activated the Omnitrix's transformation into Swampfire, they simply tapped the faceplate rather than pressing it down. Ben was shown to attempt this in previous episodes, yet nothing worked. *When Swampfire attacked the Vulpimancers, the leader didn't have its back stripes. *For a second, the Null Guardian's saliva is blue instead of green. *When Sunder jumps at Ben, part of his hair disappears. *When Ben dodges Sunder, his shoulder stripe is on the wrong shoulder. *When Gwen and Julie come to hug Ben, Julie's the same height as Ben and Gwen. SH (216).png|Activation error SH (240).png|Missing stripes SH (341).png|Blue saliva SH (480).png|Julie's height SH (489).png|Missing hair SH (489).png|Stripes error If All Else Fails *The Highbreed officer appears not to have been affected by the Omnitrix wave in ''War of the Worlds: Part 2. *When Ben woke up, he didn't have the 10 on his jacket. *After Seedling 2 reported in, Seedling 3 (via Max) reported to the Highbreed that five Seedlings were present. However, when Max had shown up, four other Seedlings were already present and Seedling 2 did not show up until after Seedling 3 did, meaning that there were six Seedlings and not five. *The Highbreed Tree Monster's height changes throughout the episode. *When Kevin catapults, his legs are cut off. *Diamondhead's hologram was colored. *When the Highbreed officer flew into the Highbreed Tree Monster, after the scene where they show Reinrassic III and the soldiers, the Highbreed officer was with them. *When the Highbreed Tree Monster was about to fall down and the Highbreed officer ask Ben's team to gather all the people and get out, only Ben's team got out and they didn't gather all the people. *Before his death, the Highbreed officer had Reinrassic's design. IAEF (30).png|Unaffected IAEF (92).png|Emblem error IAEF (262).png|Legs error IAEF (385).png|Hologram error IAEF (505).png|The officer shouldn't be there IAEF (526).png|Reinrassic's design ''In Charm's Way *In one scene, Gwen's eyes are light green. *Charmcaster has blue eyes for most of the episode. *After Ben turns into Diamondhead, the banana peel disappears from his head. *When Ben tries to go alien near the planetarium and sees the Omnitrix recharging, the dial of the Omnitrix is facing him from his perspective, but in the next scene, it's sideways. ICW (183).png|Eyes error ICW (195).png|Blue eyes ICW (241).png|Banana peel ICW (243).png|No banana peel ICW (348).png|Omnitrix error Ghost Town *When Zs'Skayr turned the residents of Vilgaxia into Ectonurites, they had the same appearance of the sun-shielded Ghostfreak from the first season of the original series. However, the Ghostfreak minions were harmed by light, even though they wore the same suit that rendered Zs'Skayr immune to light in the original series. *When Ben sends Vilgax to Zs'Skayr as a distraction, while Zs'Skayr is looking off of the balcony, his eye is green, but when he turns around and replies to Vilgax, his eye is purple. GhT (324).png|Harmed by light GhT (420).png|Green eye Trade-Off *When Ben turns into Jetray, the two black stripes on his shoulders are missing for a few frames, just before he picks Gwen up from the ground. TO (69).png|Missing stripes Busy Box *When the episode began, Gwen's hair was brown like Ben, but in the next scene it was normal. *When Humungousaur was fighting, the Omnitrix symbol's sides were the same color as his skin. *When Humungousaur falls on Kevin's car at one time while battling the Naljian Destructor as Robot Gwen, it shoots mana which hits the car in multiple areas and all its surroundings, but when the Vreedle Brothers land, the car is in perfect shape and there is only one mana disc stuck to it. BB (9).png|Hair error BB (101).png|Omnitrix error BB (208).png|One disk Con of Rath *When Kevin goes to negotiate with Vulkanus instead of Rath, the fur under Rath's chin is orange instead of white. CoR (398).png|Neck error Primus *In one scene, Gwen's pants are blue instead of gray. *When Vilgax falls into the Codon Stream, his outlines are greens. Primus (549).png|Green outlines Time Heals *When the Stone Creatures destroy Gwen's house door, Gwen flees, but the door is intact when the exterior is shown. *Charmcaster had blue eyes when they should have been purple. *When Swampfire shoots the ceiling above Hex, it's closed. When Hex came in, it was open by Gwen's carving. TH (200).png|Door destroyed TH (209).png|Door intact TH (467).png|Blue eyes TH (490).png|Hole TH (497).png|Intact The Secret of Chromastone *Brainstorm's hologram lacks the brace. *Kevin's body was reciprocated twice. *When Sugilite is talking to Ben at the end, he says "I am in your debt, as are all Crystalsapiens", instead of Petrosapiens. However, according to Dwayne McDuffie, Sugilite "knows a secret". *All of the Petrosapiens in the crowd appear to be adult males, and have Chromastone's body texture. *In a scene Sugilite's eye was on his forehead. TSoC (82).png|Hologram error TSoC (254).png|Reciprocated pattern TSoC (289).png|Reciprocated pattern TSoC (596).png|Only adult males TSoC (598).png|Eye error Above and Beyond *When Pierce was fighting Goop, he broke a single shoulder spike off and threw it but when he threw it and it went through Goop it showed that he broke off two. *When Goop made the tower collapse, Pierce's eyebrow was white. *When Manny fires his blasters at Ben and Ben kicks them away only one blaster falls to the ground but both Manny's hands are empty, also Ben comments that Manny no longer has his blasters despite Manny still having two others in his lower arm holsters. *Somehow Helen knew Manny fought Rath, even though she wasn't around when the fight happened. *When Humungousaur chases Pierce, he smashes the airlock ledge that Pierce leaps over which dents and cracks the ledge. However, in the next scene, the ledge is shown to be intact. *Alan, Pierce and Helen gave their badges for the self-destruct of the ship, but when Pierce is placing the last one, Alan's badge is still on his chest. *The trajectory of the satellite shown on the monitor would not have it crash anywhere near London. AaB (195).png|One spike AaB (196).png|Two spikes AaB (228).png|White eyebrow AaB (272).png|Only one blaster got kicked AaB (572).png|Smashed ledge AaB (573).png|Intact ledge AaB (633).png|Badge error Vendetta *When Kevin left, half of Ben's hair was darker. *In ''Darkstar Rising, Kevin said he never met his father, but in this episode, a picture of Kevin and Devin together was shown. *When Ragnarok destroyed the engine coupling of the ship that Max and Devin were in, the ship should have kept going at the same speed due to inertia and lack of friction, but it stopped completely. Vendetta (160).png|Darker parts in Ben's hair ''The Final Battle: Part 1 *In one scene, when Myaxx was talking to Azmuth, her neck was not covered by her clothing. *When Albedo puts the Omnitrix core into the Ultimatrix, the wrist couplings are not there, but instead his arm is there, But when the symbol changes from green to red, the wrist couplings are there. *After Albedo passes Lodestar, Humungousaur and Echo Echo's holograms on the Ultimatrix, the couplings were silver and so was the DNA scanner. *When Gwen tries to remove Ben's shackle, Ben's arm is next to his body on the next shot. *The shackle on Ben's wrist keeps disappearing. *Kevin is shown to be wearing his seat belt when he crashed and even just before Albedo pulled him out of the car. But when Albedo does pull him (and throw him) out of the car, there is no resistance (not even a stretch) from the seat belt. *After Diamondhead shoots Kevin in the back with diamond shards, he has the others in his back, then, after he charges Albedo with a crushed up car, the other shards are not there, nor are there any holes from them. *When Albedo is going after Max, Spidermonkey comes in through the roof of the Rust Bucket, but when he turns into Rath and busts through the side, the hole on the roof is no longer there. *When Albedo was about to turn into Humungousaur, the Ultimatrix looked like it's an Omnitrix with a red color scheme. *When Albedo transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur, the spikes on the Ultimatrix symbol don't appear until after he gets fully consumed by the red light. *When Vilgax grabbed Kevin, he had no lips. TFB1 (8).png|Neck error TFB1 (32).png|Missing wrist couplings TFB1 (43).png|Silver couplings TFB1 (129).png|Arm error TFB1 (136).png|Missing shackle TFB1 (338).png|Seatbelt physics TFB1 (348).png|Shards TFB1 (354).png|No shards TFB1 (485).png|Missing hole TFB1 (507).png|Omnitrix TFB1 (525).png|No spikes TFB1 (568).png|No lips The Final Battle: Part 2'' *Max shouldn't have been able to save a page of Gwen's spellbook because he shouldn't be able to read it. *When Vilgax turns his Bioids into Humungousaur, they do not transform all at once but instead group by group. *When Max stopped the Rust Bucket, there were no stripes on it. *When Ben activated the Ultimatrix's self-destruct mode, he said "Omnitrix self-destruct" instead of "Ultimatrix self-destruct". *When Ben put on the Ultimatrix the watch shrunk over his clothing, when he lifted up his arm it was under his clothing. TFB2 (25).png|Max shouldn't know that TFB2 (63).png|Delayed transformation TFB2 (138).png|Missing stripes TFB2 (369).png|Ultimatrix over the clothing Category:Content